


Keep the Monsters at Bay

by non_binarygrantaire



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety Attacks, M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_binarygrantaire/pseuds/non_binarygrantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is rescued by another boy after he wakes, alone and wandering in the woods. Going out on a limb he opens up and confides in the other boy and a great friendship ensures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep the Monsters at Bay

His breath hitched and his heart pounded in his mouth as he watched the brick wall of the school yard transform into human skulls. He stumbled back as the precarious wall tipped and came crashing down towards him. Thump, his back hit another body; he turned to look at him. It was the Lector boy, Hannibal, he seemed to remember.

"Sorry," Will mumbled.

Hannibal looked down slightly at him, Will look away quickly to avoid eye contact. He didn't like people's eye, they were like a window to their soul and he didn't want to know what lay there. He looked back at the wall; it was just a normal brick wall again. Will knew his delusions were getting worse, he was tipping over the edge. The school bell clangs in his ears and he fumbles with his bag. He looked up again to see that Hannibal hadn't moved.

"Look, sorry about bumping you," he says again defensively.

"No, it's alright," Hannibal said. Will looked up in surprise; Hannibal had an odd sort of accent that he hadn't heard before. "I should have been watching around me. What did you see Will?"

Will panicked; he didn't like anyone knowing about his delusions, how did Hannibal figure it out? Did someone tell him? Did someone else know?

"It's ok Will I won't tell. Are you ok?" Hannibal continued calmly.

"Yes, fine, fine, how do you know?" Will said his heart calming down slowly.

"Well, I have never seen some one so terrified of a brick wall, you have dark rings around your eyes which means you haven't been sleeping, probably because you are afraid of what you will dream which means you are, ah, let's say not in the best state of mind," Hannibal finished with a smile.

"Right, umm," Will said, this time hiding his uneasiness at how well this boy read him.

"Sorry, I am very interested in how the mind works, like psychology," Hannibal says realising that he had made Will uncomfortable.

"That's ok," Will replyed, "I better get to class now." He was eager to leave this conversation and he was late anyway.

 

"Will," Will turned and looked back at Hannibal, "If you need to talk to someone, I'm happy to listen."

The rest of the day passed quickly, Will lapsed in and out of reality although he didn't have any more delusions some of the time he would come to and be in a different room. He passed it off and kept going.

***

After dinner that night he sat in the living room, the yells streamed from the kitchen as his parents fought yet again. He drew up his knees and pressed his head into his legs, his hands gripping his ears. He closed his eyes and his head throbbed blinding him with white light and suddenly he was stumbling around in the forest. The dry autumn leaves crunching under his feet.

"Help! Please...someone" his voice fading out he collapsed onto the ground. He must have been out for hours because he couldn't feel his toes or nose and his jeans were scuffed and torn in some places. The sleep deprivation and stress crushed down on him, slowly his eyes closed and he drifted off. After a while he was aware of two strong arms lifting him up, his arm was dragged over their shoulders and he was aware of another boys voice speaking. After a while he recognised the strange accent of Hannibal, he was telling him about his love for cooking and all the different dishes he had made. Will found it soothing and let him help him along.

Abruptly they arrived at a house, the yellow lights streamed across Will eyelids and he cracked them open to see an imposing house that stood tall against the dark night sky. It must be about midnight now, Will wondered if his parents had noticed his disappearance, probably not, they never did.

Hannibal was talking again, "My parents are out for the weekends so don't worry about explaining it will be alright."

They staggered inside and Hannibal helped Will down onto a couch, then he tucked a blanket around him and went off into the kitchen to make some coffee.

Will lay, his head spinning sightly, he closed his eyes as he waited. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up as Hannibal handed him the cup, "Be careful, it's still hot."

Hannibal sat down next to him and sipped his coffee. He was wearing an odd assortment of clothes, he had dirty jeans on that looked like he had been digging in the dirt recently and a clean white shirt with a bandanna around his neck. Will took a gulp the hot liquid flowing down his throat scorching him. He didn't mind, sometimes a bit of pain reminded him that he was awake.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hannibal asked quietly.

Will looked at him, "Ok." He wasn't sure why he trusted this boy but he thought that the fact that he was the only person who hadn't sent him straight to a councillor was a plus.

"I- I don't know what happened... one minute I was at home... and my parents were fighting..." he stopped his eyes watering, "I wish they'd stop..."

His voice cracked and he put down his cup and tried to slow his quick breaths. It didn't work, his heart felt like it was going crazy as fear gripped him and he buried his head in his hands the tear flowing freely. His head spun, nightmare flashed before his eyes and a looming stag charged towards him.

Slowly they visions faded and he unclenched his muscles and leaned into Hannibal's arms that at some point had wound their way around him. "Shh, it's alright, they'll go away, don't worry."

Will unstuck his head and looked up at Hannibal, "Thanks," he whispered.

"Hey, it's all right, go to sleep, I'll keep the monsters at bay."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first story. I hope it's ok even though it's only short. Let me know what you think!


End file.
